Vine Zeki
Vine Zeki is a member of the Ace Operatives Specialists. He first appeared in "The Greatest Kingdom". His weapon of choice is Thorn. Appearance Vine is a tall man with short shaved grey hair, deathly pale skin and light blue eyes. He has several tattoos along the center of his forehead and chin. He wears a Atlesian Specialist uniform that consists of a white coat with blue accents, a red sash, a large blue belt, and black sleeveless gloves that go up to his brachium. He wears beaded necklaces around his neck and right arm. Personality Vine is described as calm and tranquil in both speech and temperament. He is shown to be in control of himself, especially when compared to the rest of Ace-Ops. He is also shown to be easily exasperated by their comparatively more gung-ho approach. Vine believes self-improvement is the highest pursuit. Vine, like other members of the Ace-Ops team, does not consider his teammates to be friends. Vine doesn't seem to be very humorous. In "Pomp and Circumstance", when Marrow Amin joked about the new huntsmen and huntresses being fresh meat, Vine responded that he does not smell any meat. Vine like the rest of his teammates is shown to be intensely loyal to General Ironwood. Having been wiling to follow through and support his decision to abandon Mantle and half of the overall populace of Atlas to die in Salem's attack in order to save who they could. Despite his loyalty, Vine was shown to be similar to Marrow as he didn't wish to fight team RWBY in "With Friends Like These" and at first hesitates to fight them having attempted to stop his teammates and team RWBY from fighting each other by begging them not to force them to fight and later attempted to talk down Blake and Yang from fighting his team, showing how much he has come to care for Team RWBY during their time in Atlas working together. Powers and Abilities Vine is a skilled fighter as he is in the Atlesian Special Operatives unit, the most elite group of Huntsmen and Huntresses in Remnant. He shows a restrained style when entering battle, along with the Ace-Ops, surprised by Team JNPR's headfirst approach. Semblance Vine's Semblance appears to allow him to generate Aura vines from his arms and legs, essentially extending the length of his limbs. He is seen using his Semblance to propel himself and grapple at other enemies, as well as using the extended limbs to punch at them from a distance. Later during his battle against Blake and Yang, Vine displays the ability to freely alter the shape of his Aura Vines into claws, allowing him to grapple and capture a fully grown woman with ease using his new Aura Claws and he also displayed enhanced strength,as seen when he was able to easily throw large boulders at Yang and Blake without difficulty. Trivia *A vine is a climbing or trailing woody-stemmed plant of the grape family. *The name Zeki is a boy's name of Turkish origin meaning "clever" or "intelligent." *Like other members of Ace-Ops, Vine likely alludes to Aesop's Fables, particularly The Elm and The Vine. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Huntsmen Category:Atlas Category:Supporting Characters Category:Ace-Ops Category:Ironwood's Group Category:Antagonists Category:Atlas Academy Graduates